supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Prince
The Grand Prince is a lone hero who travels across the destroyed American continents slaying all manners of non-sentient monsters in the name of paving the way for humanity's resurgence. His plans for the world after all these threats to human dominance have been annihilated are vague, but involve uniting the remnants of humanity and combat all those who brought about the virus or any external threat to Earth. The Unified Society and the Dynasty both disappoint him, discouraging needless battle between fellow members of the human race. Biography The Grand Prince was not a single person before the virus hit. Before the virus there were a large group of people, estimated to be 50 of them and each one with differing backgrounds who just happened to be in the same place when they were infected. They were all fused together, soul and body, into one man. The Grand Prince was born out of all the best parts of all of them, having the best physical and mental state a basic human could achieve. The bringing together of the souls also brought a very strong connection to the Warp, the realm that drives from the mind of all sentient beings and in the right hands can warp reality to their liking. A single man is born with a small connection to the Warp, but it can do little but slightly sway with everyone else without a very strong willpower. But with the will and souls of 50 men he has become one of the first to be able to utilize the Warp. After the fusion there was only one thing that came to the Grand Prince's mind, humanity. The human race, in his eyes, were meant to overcome all obstacles and eventually take the universe for themselves. If they were to do this someone must be their protector in their current vulnerable state. With all the megabeasts threatening the ruined Earth, the Grand Prince decided that with his new abilities he would rid the world of these monsters and usher humanity into a new golden age from the ashes. For now he fights monsters, but when they are all slain or turned under human control his attentions will turn to uniting all humanity under one banner. Only time will tell just how he goes about this and which of the two great powers, if any, will come out on top. Enhanced Condition The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. When the Grand Prince's warp powers are in affect this upgrades to Supernatural Condition, which allows for abilities far beyond the scope of human possibility but also greatly strain him after prolonged usage. Warp Energy Field Manipulation Users are able generate and manipulate different types of energies that can warp anything the user want. The user can create warp fields that alter whatever user desires. The ability allows the creation of portals and even allows Hyper Jumping or Warp Jumping. The Grand Prince uses this to consistently gain a extremely large upper hand in his fights against monsters, but due to his lack of mastery of his new powers usage over long periods of time causes severe tiring and in some cases dropping cold on the spot. His Warp powers also are very unstable at this point, in rare situations backfiring on him and summoning a horrible Warp daemon. Because of this he tends to avoid using his abilities outside of combat situations, but with time and practice he may one day be able to gain full control of the Warp without the drawbacks. Category:Military Category:Supernatural Category:Warp Energy Field Manipulation Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Loner